Beehive
Beehive is a HTFF character. Character Bio Beehive is a grape-colored honey badger with a light blue stripe on his head going down to his tail. Like his name implies, Beehive loves honey. He can successfully break open and raid bee hives, thanks to his tough skin which makes him almost impervious to stings. Going by the reputation of his species, Beehive 'doesn't care' - he simply gives no reaction whenever he gets hurt, possibly even being resistant to pain. Beehive is also somewhat of a daredevil, regularly hanging out with characters like Gutsy. However, Beehive can get reckless or even downright stupid at times, getting himself into ridiculously dangerous situations (usually for petty things) and paying no mind to how badly injured he gets. Episodes Starring *Bee Careful *Thick-Skinned *Hive and Seek *Breaking Badger Featuring *Triple Trouble *All in Vine *Downhill Heckfire *Wasp It Something I Said? Appearances *Cursed Punch! *Watery Survival Kill Count *Buzzles - 1 ("Bee Careful") *Licky - 1 ("Cursed Punch!" along with The Cursed Idol) *Toothy - 1 ("Triple Trouble" along with Pace) *Others - 2 (several snakes and scorpions in "Breaking Badger") Fates Deaths #Triple Trouble - Cracks his head into a tree. #All in Vine - Eaten by the vine. #Hive and Seek - Head explodes when stung in the eye. #Downhill Heckfire - Crushed by tree. Injuries #Bee Careful - Stung, stabbed with a spear, crashed into, burnt, then crushed by a plane and meteor. #Thick-Skinned - Skin ripped off. #Triple Trouble - Pass out when hit his head into a tree for the first time. #Hive and Seek - Head stung and whacked various times. #Downhill Heckfire - Breaks his legs. #Wasp It Something I Said? - Bumps into Bumpsy, causing his eye to get worse and gets bitten in the arm by a rattlesnake. #Breaking Badger - Burnt, pierced by cactus needles and Purrsy's quills, attacked by Cagey, scorpions and piranhas, hit on the head several times, sucked into a drain pipe, and chopped in half. Trivia * He is based on real honey badgers, known for their tough skin and reputation. * Buzzles despises him because of his honey-eating habits. * In addition to bee stings, he is also impervious to snake bites and most other animal attacks. * It would take 100 bee stings to kill Beehive. * He was planned to be named Honeycomb, but a character with that name already exists. * He was also planned to have a pet honey guide, a bird which is known to lead humans (and honey badgers) to honey. * He is somewhat based off of Bunga from The Lion Guard. Gallery Beecareful.png|Beehive with his favorite food. Thickskinned.png|Beehive with Tangles and Hiss. honeybadgerdontcare.png Hiveandseek.png|Beehive living up to his name. Beeboxer.png|A fun way to break hives for Beehive. Blackeye.png|Beehive's black eye gets worse. breakingbadger.png|He's a difficult target for assassins. breakingbadger2.png|Still not dead. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Badgers Category:Purple Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mustelids Category:Stupid characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Season 75 Introductions Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Free to Use Category:Redesigned characters Category:Characters with permanent injuries